The Pantheon of Gods
The following page is the entire pantheon of Gods for my entire fanon. I will add them here as a reference and will make pages for each particular one from time to time. Gods Earth Gods Angel (Incarnation of the Goddess) Zezko (Incarnation of Satan) Vishno (King of the Gods/God of Time) Querona (Queen of the Gods/Goddess of Space) Higogux (God of Fire) Lerrekea (Goddess of Water) Malroas (God of Wind) Eden (Goddess of Earth) Matidox (God of Ice) Exia (Goddess of Electricity) Gylteus (God of Thunder) Phimetrea (Goddess of Light) Gabranth (God of Darkness) Vageox (God of the Sun) Genlene (Goddess of the Moon) Orgrund (God of Corruption) Amjir (God of Peace) Kylune (Goddess of War) Nytona (Goddess of Magic) Axel (God of Order) Cruthrex (God of Chaos) Xasara (Goddess of Life) Zegram (God of Death) Rueyar (God of Truth) Lexias (Goddess of Deceit) Monoza (God of Knowledge) Squall (God of Dragons) Suditi (Goddess of Spirits) Havok (God of Destruction) Yevon (God of Insanity) Siaris (Goddess of Love) Muqdall (God of Hatred) Jylena (Goddess of Stars) Kervendeth (God of Inventions) Nilod (God of Music) Ynuna (Goddess of Seasons) Zurlax (God of Dreams) Anone (Goddess of Beauty) Fibuna (Goddess of Day & Night) Itris (Goddess of Dusk & Dawn) Volris (God of Trickery) Sercages (God of Alcohol) Eldia (Goddess of Work) Ekrena (Goddess of Alchemy) Illinalta (Goddess of Agriculture) Wylandria (Goddess of Sand) Ahkari (Goddess of Metal) Movarth (God of Weather) Marcurio (God of Pleasure) Madesi (Goddess of Commerce) Sceolang (God of Success & Failure) Filnjar (God of the Ostracized) Haemar (God of Science) Rannveig (God of Forgiveness) Hamvir (God of Secrecy) Linahoe (Goddess of Freedom) Caldir (God of Gambling) Kifuna (Goddess of Healing) Datrix (Goddess of Education) Ojun (God of Vengeance) Jesphy (Goddess of Poetry) Riphara (Goddess of Directions) Nuion (God of Physics) Mybris (God of Chemistry) Yvena (Goddess of Youth) Tosysus (God of Exploration) Omynd (God of Language) Itasis (Goddess of Writing) Eborr (God of Families) Huatris (Goddess of Innocence) Lenaris (God of Guilt) Telludonis (God of Rest) Tulelia (Messenger of the Gods) WIP Anti-Earth Gods WIP Godlike Beings (Godlike in power and authority, but not technically a God) Keepers & Champions Vanguard (Heaven's Gatekeeper) Joglarene (Hell's Gatekeeper) Demetrius (Keeper of Purgatory) Kacliolus (Keeper of the Void) Kahvozein (Champion of Earth's Gods) ??? (Champion of Anti-Earth's Gods) WIP Incarnations Laurette (Incarnation of Mother Nature) Sarcasm (Incarnation of Karma) Tenyu (Incarnation of Destiny) Violetta (1st Incarnation of Fate) Oraura (2nd Incarnation of Fate) Ymmthia (3rd Incarnation of Fate) Ceqnos (Incarnation of Luck) Ulsoi (Incarnation of the Land) Secunda (Incarnation of the Sea) Baena (Incarnation of the Sky) Nyzoes (Incarnation of Strength) Syndus (Incarnation of Willpower) Stenvar (Incarnation of Loyalty) Ivtos (Incarnation of Justice) Njada (Incarnation of Hope) Rutos (Incarnation of Logic) Nimhe (Incarnation of Good) Kragix (Incarnation of Evil) Pumnas (Incarnation of Virtue) Oengul (Incarnation of Honor) Yipine (Incarnation of Pain) Egeus (Incarnation of Miracles) Ureza (Incarnation of Fame) Tidall (Incarnation of Courage) Liella (Incarnation of Friendship) Qihrunara (Incarnation of Age) Baxta (Incarnation of Happiness) Rodona (Incarnation of Sadness) Zebaos (Incarnation of Anger) Petrix (Incarnation of Compassion) WIP Angels Archangel & 4 Seraphs Gulmo (The Archangel) Sanvi (Seraph of the North) Marmaroth (Seraph of the West) Ariuk (Seraph of the East) Naya (Seraph of the South) Royal Angels Luxa (Captain of the Queen's Guard) Erandri (Queen's Guard Member) Kerwon (Queen's Guard Member) Ozmone (Queen's Guard Member) Bestla (Queen's Guard Member) Jymnia (Queen's Enforcer) Delphos (Queen's Royal Adviser) Eecope (Queen's Left-Hand Archbishop) Trusukei (Queen's Right-Hand Archbishop) WIP Angels of Blessings Mydaiel (Angel of Protection) Jaoel (Angel of Harmony) Karlelia (Angel of Mercy) Barachiel (Angel of Heralds) Sychros (Angel of Judgement) Empyrean (Angel of Reincarnation) Chamuel (Angel of Duty) Araquiel (Angel of Repentance) WIP Holy Generals Lhusu (First Holy General) Ordalia (Second Holy General) Nextor (Third Holy General) Ramona (Fourth Holy General) Aktina (Fifth Holy General) Shiden (Sixth Holy General) Jindrak (Seventh Holy General) Scoralla (Eighth Holy General) Kelborn (Ninth Holy General) Nephenee (Tenth Holy General) Rodyle (Eleventh Holy General) Zokar (Twelfth Holy General) Arzei (Thirteenth Holy General) Purvama (Fourteenth Holy General) Zenon (Fifteenth Holy General) Ablios (Sixteenth Holy General) Irgun (Seventeenth Holy General) Juzdes (Eighteenth Holy General) Kicasis (Nineteenth Holy General) Lenneth (Twentieth Holy General) WIP Demons Archdemon & 4 Fiends Kimisha (The Archdemon) Dagnikag (Northwest Fiend) Rokzel (Southwest Fiend) Zothrun (Northeast Fiend) Kholguc (Southeast Fiend) Royal Demons Axiopi (Captain of the King's Guard) Raithwall (King's Guard Member) Mellohi (King's Guard Member) Zakage (King's Guard Member) Xhiachra (King's Guard Member) Sokremor (King's Enforcer) Meshanus (King's Royal Adviser) Wysova (King's Left-Hand Archbishop) Qyrira (King's Right-Hand Archbishop) Vajra Kolasi (Royal Executioner) WIP Demon Lords (The 7 Deadly Sins) Sharith (Demon Lord of Wrath) Dalmius (Demon Lord of Greed) Savielle (Demon Lord of Envy) Azgoth (Demon Lord of Pride) Thestronek (Demon Lord of Gluttony) Xulras (Demon Lord of Sloth) Jynvyra (Demon Lord of Lust) Demon Generals Joanna (High General of Hell) Heljarchen (Middle General of Hell) Chiyelu (Low General of Hell) Durak (1st Circle) Lenja (2nd Circle) Yngvild (3rd Circle) Rkund (4th Circle) Wuquenera (5th Circle) Malrun (6th Circle) Figarae (7th Circle) Aella (8th Circle) Rhett (9th Circle) Nedna (10th Circle) Mralki (11th Circle) Sharamph (12th Circle) Hisako (13th Circle) Kemkul (14th Circle) Ronfuah (15th Circle) Visquis (16th Circle) Haskell (17th Circle) Ecdarr (18th Circle) Rashik (19th Circle) Shiska (20th Circle) WIP Demon Princes Kutofrax (Demon Prince of Madness) Agrodoth (Demon Prince of Debauchery) Kistrella (Demon Prince of Nightmares) Adellum (Demon Prince of Pestilence) Alvaar (Demon Prince of Obedience) Arlenix (Demon Prince of Enslavement) Vlumsoa (Demon Prince of Repulsiveness) Gangrik (Demon Prince of Bargains) Dopicus (Demon Prince of Curses) Eorsyn (Demon Prince of Ambition) Ixxumina (Demon Prince of Betrayal) Oessolag (Demon Prince of Sport) Syficus (Demon Prince of Desire) Aezlith (Demon Prince of Conspiracy) Rislea (Demon Prince of Shadows) Clynoira (Demon Prince of Arrogance) Q'Ramal (Demon Prince of Prophecies) Urtune (Demon Prince of Fear) Ezarod (Demon Prince of Torture) Pinhena (Demon Prince of Jealousy) Trixenia (Demon Prince of Souls) Zirrannuth (Demon Prince of Sin) Tregmath (Demon Prince of Murder) WIP Avatars Lance (Avatar of the Phoenix) Tisja (Avatar of the Minotaur) Zephena (Avatar of the Harpy) Uzadam (Avatar of the Gargoyle) Azugi (Avatar of the Hydra) Ghangom (Avatar of the Golem) Juganox (Avatar of the Basilisk) Grizelda (Avatar of the Unicorn) Kispe (Avatar of the Gorgon) Qarracax (Avatar of the Cockatrice) Selena (Avatar of the Griffin) Dazyu (Avatar of the Manticore) Lysal (Avatar of the Centaur) Ebon (Avatar of the Roc) Brurvik (Avatar of the Wyvern) Ewigruk (Avatar of the Ogre) Cyekra (Avatar of the Imp) Shizue (Avatar of the Mermaid) Theltai (Avatar of the Siren) Choxhug (Avatar of the Lich) Kruzraam (Avatar of the Hellhound) Akilmara (Avatar of the Naga) Olit (Avatar of the Satyr) Quivilt (Avatar of the Troll) Lamedesa (Avatar of the Dryad) Gintrod (Avatar of the Ghoul) Mimimiya (Avatar of the Valkyrie) Kikao (Avatar of the Kitsune) Heinios (Avatar of the Elemental) Yuosta (Avatar of the Zaratan) Geeko (Avatar of the Nekojin) Niranye (Avatar of the Thunderbird) Soljund (Avatar of the Wendigo) Frokinn (Avatar of the Manananggal) Ahtar (Avatar of the Sphinx) Yarhasil (Avatar of the Genie) Xarnur (Avatar of the Death Worm) Mongnai (Avatar of the Ent) Lysagh (Avatar of the Banshee) WIP Elemental Dragons Merlex (Dragon of Fire) Mehedrang (Dragon of Water) Djibrid (Dragon of Wind) Juktantus (Dragon of Earth) Olbilis (Dragon of Ice) Vaxjun (Dragon of Lightning) Hoddrick (Dragon of Nature) Blekatann (Dragon of Poison) Alstewing (Dragon of Metal) Vaugus (Dragon of Sand) Hafaiza (Dragon of Light) T'kathidir (Dragon of Darkness) Grand Priests Ingraham (The Blessed) Echef (The Exalted) Thoctoh (The Architect) Karhi (The Watcher) Rektim (The Patient) Moshashir (The Ancient) Nanthosi (The Holy) Sihilia (The Visionary) Hathia (The Conjurer) Binthape (The Elegant) Derilai (The Valiant) Chernosaand (The Knowing) Artohen (The Cunning) Pherme (The Immortal) Omihob (The Paragon) The Knights of the Round Mainfridus (King of the Round Table) Dimia (Queen of the Round Table) Houdart (The White Knight) Athelis (The Black Knight) Andreu (KOTR 1) Elyes (KOTR 2) Gautier (KOTR 3) Reynald (KOTR 4) Aurri (KOTR 5) Haimirich (KOTR 6) Raimia (KOTR 7) Sueta (KOTR 8) Imme (KOTR 9) Arnoldus (KOTR 10) Emethia (KOTR 11) Josse (KOTR 12) The Horoscope Uxna (Scorpio) Drelas (Libra) Elgrim (Gemini) Balgrod (Aries) Gjukar (Pisces) Xeelia (Taurus) Sigrid (Cancer) Anoriath (Leo) Feltila (Capricorn) Olusta (Aquarius) Pizta (Sagittarius) Boloh (Virgo) Tynirdros (Ophiuchus) Elder Gods (The single Elder God of an entire galaxy) Icheia (Elder Goddess of the Milky Way Galaxy) ??? (Elder God of Anti-Earth's Galaxy) WIP Creator Gods (The single Creator God of an entire multiverse) Farmarko (Creator God of the Matins Multiverse) Diktyon (Creator God of the Lauds Multiverse) Heilcuas (Creator God of the Prime Multiverse) Pronyma (Creator God of the Terce Multiverse) Iubaris (Creator God of the Sext Multiverse) Tokkarra (Creator God of the None Multiverse) Zymarika (Creator God of the Vespers Multiverse) Cwarrai (Creator God of the Compline Multiverse) Demigods Full-Blooded (Child of 2 Gods) Neon (Son of Squall & Eden) Vivian (Daughter of Kylune & Monoza) Half-Blooded (Child of a God & a Mortal) Jupiter (Daughter of Orgrund) Opal (Daughter of Exia) WIP Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Dio's Characters Category:Lists Category:Godlike Beings Category:Demigods Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Grand Priests Category:Knight of the Round Category:The Horoscope Category:References